Little Miss Lover
by Ashley Taylor
Summary: This is another AU couple I guess. This is a Pan and Juunana-gou fic. I wrote this for Christina!!! Warning: not for T&P fans and it's a songfic.


  
  
This is a Pan and Juunana-gou fic.... so all those T&P fans or Juu-kun fans who hate seeing him paired up with certain people... go away now!! I can assure you that you won't like this. I just wanna say this is dedicated to Christina (I hope you like it!!). Go read her fics!! They are the best!!!   
  
This is another odd fic, but I really like this. This is another songfic to another Jimi Hendrix song. The song is "Little Miss Lover". I like using Jimi Hendrix's songs cuz his songs are funny to me and he is the most talented artist out there. Okay... this is really sweet and I wanna say thanx to everybody who reviewed "Love or Confusion". Ya'll the bestest!!! Please review!!  
  
  
  
I don't own DBZ/GT. I don't own the song "Little Miss Lover", Jimi Hendrix does.  
  
  
  
  
**  
Little Miss Lover  
**  
  
_Little Miss Lover,   
Where have you been in this world for so long  
Well, I love a lover that feels like you  
Would you like to tag along?  
_  
  
Pan pounded on his door furiously. Her long, black hair swinging with each motion. "Open up! I know you're in there!" She called for him again and again. She needed to talk to him. Her heart could not understand what her eyes had seen. "Open up Juunana-gou!" She pounded again before her plea was finally answered.  
  
Juunana looked at the teenager in front of him with slight curiosity. He leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed in a towel around his waist. "Pan... can your yelling at me wait until I put some clothes on? I have no problem dropping the towel now, but that wouldn't be appropriate, would it?"   
  
Pan blushed and looked down. He still had drops of water on his skin and his hair was slightly damp. She turned around quickly before he could see her red face. That voice of his. It could melt silver. She breathed in deeply before answering him. "Well hurry up and get some clothes on." She looked behind her to glare at him. "I need to talk to you."  
  
Juunana shrugged his shoulders. "Come in and give me a few minutes." He opened the door wide enough for her to walk through before he retreated to his room.  
Pan walked in behind him silently wishing to touch his hair and wipe the water off of his back. 'Stop it Pan... you are going to be mad at him,' she thought. She headed towards the closest couch.   
  
Juunana smirked when he saw that she finally sat down. He walked to his room and grabbed whatever seemed clean. 'What does she want now?' He thought a bit agitated but it was the only feeling that came to his mind to cover up the way he really felt. He knew he would rub off on her someday. Who would have known jealousy would have made her come to him sooner. A slow smirk played on his face as he pulled the black shirt over his head and walked out of the room.  
  
"Now what is so important that I had to jump out of the shower?" He smirked at her reddening face and he looked at her.  
  
Pan scowled at him and crossed her arms over her chest and turned around. "Not that it's any of my business... but why were you with Paris? That's just..."  
  
She didn't get to finish as Juunana cut her off. "Just what Pan? You've made the point quite clear to me that you want to be friends? I asked you out one time before and you refused. You should know I don't ask for anything twice." His pale, frosty eyes bore into her.  
  
Pan stood up and walked to him. With each step she had to bite back her anger. "I was going out with Trunks at the time?!?" She felt a bit sorry that he made her lose control.  
  
Juunana's eyebrow went up and he gave her a half-smile. He leaned in close enough where his cool breath touched her skin. "Now that didn't last long, did it?" He pulled back slowly to see the look on her face.  
  
Pan looked him in the eye and didn't move her eyes away. "I can't believe you. And I actually thought you and I..." She trailed off as she remembered she couldn't let him know her secret just yet.  
  
Juunana smiled and his eyes softened a bit. "What is it Pan-chan? We've known each other for a long time. You can trust me." He crossed his arms waiting for an answer from him.  
  
Pan was momentarily stunned. 'I trust you... I just don't trust myself.' She crossed her arms and looked at him evenly. "You've never called me Pan-chan before. Why now?"  
  
Juunana smiled before dropping his gaze. "You've never kept a secret from me before." He heard her sigh but continued before she said something else. "Plus, I have a secret to tell you."  
_  
Well I really don't need any help little girl  
But I believe you could help me out anyway  
Ah sack it to me  
Would you believe babe I've been looking for a sole  
That feels like you  
For some time_  
  
Pan kept a close check on her emotions as she watched him. She would not let the full impact of his words sink in. She was here to be mad at him. "I don't know what you mean, Juunana."  
  
Juunana almost smiled at her stubbornness. "I feel so honored. Now if I could just get you to call me Juu-kun." He turned around and walked away from her towards the kitchen. "You want some coffee? Maybe you'll treat me like you did yesterday if you were high on caffeine or something."  
  
Pan rolled her eyes. "Are we going to talk, or are you going to keep dodging the question I asked?" She walked to the kitchen and tapped her foot waiting for a reply from him.  
  
Juunana ignored her as he poured the coffee into his mug and drank slowly. When he finished about half he set his mug down and looked directly at her. "Paris knows some people who could use lumber. She nothing but a contact to get me some clients. Does that satisfy you?"  
  
What he said did satisfy her and she couldn't hide the fact from him. "Well... why didn't you say so? I guess I'll leave now." Pan turned around with a smile on her face. She didn't get to take three steps before Juunana was in front of her holding her wrist.   
"No... Pan-chan. You're going to tell me something first. You didn't honestly think I was about to let you leave with having a bit of pleasure and fun?" His eyebrow went up as she looked at him in shock. "I suppose I've had enough fun for today. Now the pleasure."  
  
Pan paled before she blushed then she grew angry. "Juu-kun!!"  
  
He smiled before relaxing his grip on her arm. "That was a first. How about if I can get you to do something for me I've been waiting for since I've known you." He smiled wickedly at her face.  
_  
Excuse me while I see  
If the gypsy in me is right  
If you don't mind  
Well she signals me okay  
So I think it's safe to say  
I'm gonna make a play  
Ah yeah  
See me walk towards you baby  
Ah give me some  
Oh get into it_  
  
Pan's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Juunana tilted his head to the side and watched her with a hint of curiosity. He smiled at her and stepped away. "So what's your secret Pan-chan?" The words came out smooth and calming she had to grab onto the doorway to stay up. 'What game is he trying to play?' The thought wouldn't leave her and she had to ask him. "What are you trying to do?"  
  
Juunana looked at her surprised. "I just asked you what was your secret. Excuse me for being so forward." He sat on the futon closest to her and sat back with his coffee.  
Pan stomped her foot in impatience. "And when did you start caring what others think of you?"   
  
He still sipped his coffee and continued to ignore her. Pan frustrated and went to sit beside him on the old couch. "Since you obviously aren't going to answer any of my questions, I guess that leave me no choice." She turned to face him as he set down his mug. He looked at her. Those eyes. They were so cold but so ... intriguing. When his attention was focused on her she smiled. She leaned in and brushed her lips against his chilly ones.  
  
Juunana blinked when she pulled away. "I always wanted to do that. That was my secret." She smiled softly and sat back on the couch as she looked up at the ceiling.  
Juunana was still stunned. 'Now what the hell am I going to do to top that?' He thought hard before an idea came to him. He touched her cheek lightly as he caressed it gently.  
  
Pan looked at him. His eyes were focused on something else other than her. She was about to ask before he beat her.  
  
Juunana moved the hair falling in her eyes as he continued to explore her face. He leaned into her and kissed her full on the lips. He parted and looked at her. She was breathing irregular and her lips her parted slightly. Her eyes were closed and her face was a faint pink. Now hopefully she would go through his plan. He waited for this for too long.  
  
_Hey hey Little Miss Lover  
Well now, there's so much you and me can discover  
And I think we should start, we should start right now, baby  
Hey Little Miss Lover  
Ah Little Miss Lover  
Yeah Little Miss Lover  
Ah baby  
Ah look at me baby  
Little Miss Lover  
Hey baby  
Hey!_  
  
Pan sat there with her eyes closed deep in thought. 'You can't go through with this... you know this is not right. His kisses feels so good. Hell, just sitting here this close to him feels good.' She slowed down her breathing hoping that her heart would take the hint and slow down also. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at him. She touched his face to make sure this was really happening. His cheeks even felt cold. She moved her hands up to his hairline then into his hair.   
  
Juunana sat still as she played in his hair. He had to go through this. She was the first and hopefully she'll be the only person he would ever do this to. He moved her hand away from his face and held it. He studied her nails before looking back at her.   
Pan's throat seemed to dry up suddenly. She closed her eyes again and thought. 'I'm supposed to be mad at him... but he is so irresistible. "Juu-kun..." her breath came out low and soft.  
  
Juunana stopped massaging her hand to look at her. He traced her cheek again but more slowly this time. "Pan-chan... do you trust me?" He said it softly as he dropped her hand.  
  
Pan bit the insides of her mouth when he pulled away from her. "Yeah... we've know each other for a long time."   
  
Juu-kun smiled at her and stood up. "Well, if I ask you something... can I be sure your answer will be yes?"   
  
The way he said it made Pan's heart melt. She looked over at him and hesitantly nodded. "Yeah... I think so."  
  
Juunana turned around and crossed his arms. "So you're sure?" He raised his eyebrow and looked skeptically at her.  
  
She sighed and nodded again. "My answer will be yes." She moved up off the couch and stood there waiting for him to say something.  
  
Juunana sighed. 'Damn feelings. I shouldn't be feeling guilty.' He walked over to her and looked down. "I never asked this twice before... so listen. You want to go out with me tomorrow night?"  
  
Pan looked surprised then she blushed at what she thought he was going to say. "I said yeah."  
  
He smirked. "I hope you weren't thinking of something else. But if you were..." He smirked and she hit him.   
  
"I wasn't. I'll see you tomorrow then?" She walked to the door as she looked back at him.  
  
He didn't say anything. He walked over to the door where she waited and kissed her one last time. She was stunned as he closed her jaw. "I'll pick you up... don't worry." He looked at her and his original plan came into mind. 'I can wait. She's something I can wait for.' He smirked at her before closing the door.  
  
  
  
  
So whatcha think?? I said it was odd but I like it. Please review!!!!!! Ciao~~  
  
Ashley  
  
  



End file.
